


Both men are lost

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: Like a certain slant of light, there's a certain turn of phrase, a certain magic of imagery that pulls us under. Time and time again I find that I am drowning in the genius of @johnlocklover221's creation. This time it is the edit of "Where is my mind".





	Both men are lost

Both men.

The great mind is falling, is writhing and bleeding in fear disbelieving; the great mind is crawling

The loyal man is gasping, in desperate breaths of shadowy tearing; the loyal man is grasping

The great man is flying, in the blind screaming panic of cor meum burning; the great man is dying

The lone man is swimming, in the fraturing retching of whispers collapsing; the lone man is dimming

Both men are lost.


End file.
